


Evil Business

by Csilis



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, I bet you want to read this, I was bored when I did this so don't judge, Infinity Stones, Loki is in love, Spoilers, Wedding, a lot of characters, everybody wants to see loki wedding, languange mistakes, party all night, twoshoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csilis/pseuds/Csilis
Summary: Loki and Nabula is meeting again after a lot of years. They have a story, not the exciting one, but that doesn't matter.





	Evil Business

Yeah. An another boring story, they say. But did you heard the story of two wicked creature? I bet you don't.

It was a normal day for Nebula. A lot of training and then the pain. Just as always. But then she heard the sounds. A new prisoner was here, and it was yelling like a madman because of the pain. What a shame for it. It will die in a few days of torture. "It is really annoying with it's screaming already." said Nebula to her sister Gamora. "Don't worry. He will die in a few days, so you won't hear his yelling." "I was thinking the same." than she had to speak with his father. "Come Nebula. I have a plan for you." "What do you wish father? Will I go to an another mission to kill somebody?" "No. You'll heal our new prisoner, because Gamora said that you can't heal propely others or even yourself and I giving you a chance to learn that. And I have other plans for the Trickster what needs him to be alive." "Then I shall go to your new guest" And Nebula went strait into the cells "Fuck you Gamora" Said the angry Nebula with some kind of medkit in her hands. When she arrived, she didn't say everything. She just kneeled next to him and observed the wounds on him and thought about what she is going to do. Then she took out a needle and started to stitch the wound. She heard it hiss in pain, but she didn't cared about it. "You're the worst healer I ever met." Said it with a smirk on his face. "I can make it more painful if that's what you want." "It's already painful enough, because you can do shit" Then he heard his own bones cracking. She just broke one of his wrist with one swift move and that made him scream in pain. "I do not care about your mocking it. Shut up already." when she was over with healing him, she walked out knowing what is going to happen to him tomorrow. "Poor boy." Said Gamora behind her "Don't pity him. If you do, it means that you're weak and pathetic." The quiet fell between the sisters.About a minute later Gamora excused herself and went to her chambers. Gamora. Always the better. She was the loved one, she won every time, she was the best. That's was why Nebula wanted sometimes to kill her very bad. That's why she became a cyber. But she hoped that one day she is going to win and she is going to show Gamora what the true pain is. That was only a dream. For now.

Tomorrow, a new day with a new start. Yeah, not exactly what was in this case. Nebula day started with the screaming of IT. Yes, she is going to call him IT. Yesterday she realized that IT is a very stubborn creature and this can be the only reason why IT is alive. As the day went by she found herself knowing more and more about IT. Her father revealed that he is some Asgardian prince, but IT was from Jötun and that made no sense to her. Some time later she went to IT to stitch his wounds and heal his bones again. When she stepped in the cell she heard his heavy breathing. IT was sweating like hell, but that was just the easy kind of torture, if he can't bear that, he will die before getting a mission. Today Nebula brought him some dinner to eat, but it was clearly that IT haven't got the energy to eat. So she needed to feed him. And then she healed his bones. She noticed that IT was way more quiet then yesterday. Well... she was wrong. "He will pay for this. I will escape from this place and someday I will kill him." hearing that, Nebula let out a bittersweet laugh. "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain." Then she patted his shoulder and started to walk out of the cell "Thank you." said IT before she gone. Nebula went to her father to report about the prisoner. "IT is the most stubborn creature I've seen in my life. But IT unfortunately is very weak. I don't know what are you planning to do with him. He has no use for us." "I have my plan and you don't have the right to decide his fate. Now you're free to leave and go back to your chambers."

The next day Nebula was sent on a mission. And she was very happy when she came back. Today she won't be in pain. She accomplished her mission. Now she was in the library searching for an Asgardian book. She didn't know why she wanted to do something good for IT. Was that because she was happy? Is being happy makes her do these things? She was thinking about it even she stepped in the cell of IT with the dinner and the book and the bandages and with some other healing stuff. "I see, today you got burned." went Nebula next to him to examine his skin. Some places there were only flesh instead of skin. His lips was purple and swollen and he was about to die. The only good thing was that today IT can ate of his own. "I brought you this." then Nebula handed him the book. "You can now entertain yourself with it. But tomorrow give me back the book IT." "My name is not IT." said IT with a hoarse voice "Then what?" "Loki Od... Loki. And yours?" "Just call me Nebula" "So you are the other daughter of Thanos. Not the same as your sister." "Did you speak with my sister?" Nebula felt the anger bubbling in her. How could she do this all the time!? "Yes. But I know what it feels like being in somebody's shadow." "You do?" asked Nebula suprised. "I have a brother. He was the stronger, the best..." "The favourite child. The winner in battles." sat down Nebula next to Loki "Yeah, like that." "I know what it feels like too. I would gladly speak with you, but I have to go back. We shall meet tomorrow." "I will waiting for you". When Nebula was going back to her room she met Gamora in the way. "Why were you speaking with the prisoner?" "So he told this to you" "You know that him is my concern and you trying to ruin that." "I didn't try anything and I don't have time to your childish thing." and with this Gamora was gone in a blink of an eye.

The days became weeks and the weeks became month and Loki and Nebula is only got closer to each other. "How was your torture?" asked the woman as she started to clean the wounds "Today your father was gentle with my torture. Do you have something to do with it?" "It can be that I asked him for being smoother on you." said Nebula and continued her stitching. "You're getting better. At least there is something good in my torture." "That's true." "How is your eye?" "I'm getting used to it. Was the book what I gave you yesterday good?" "Definitely, it's more than enough to entertain myself when you are not here." "I could stay here for a few more hours. Nobody will notice that." "It would be pleasure to be with you in this hell." The time flew like a bird and the full time what she spent here was like 5 hours. "I need to go. We will meet next time." "Sooner the better." "Not always Loki." With this she went to her room with the fear what if Thanos will find out that she has gentle and sweet feelings for Loki. It was hard even for her to handle, she don't want to lose somebody important that soon.

"Asgard must be a shiny place then." "Almost every house is made from gold." "That means a lot of war" "Yes, there was a lot of war Nebula." "I think you made a better king than your brother, Thor." "A appreciate your kindness, but what happend is happend. I cannot change it." "Can you promise me something?" "What I have to promise you?" "Promise me, that even our paths are going to part and never going to cross again, you will never forget me." "I will promise you if you promise me the same." "I promise to never forget you." "I promise to never forget you too." The day when they parted always left a bittersweet taste in Nebula mouth. This was the day when she confessed her undying love to Loki. That was a stupid day though. After Loki had his daily torture, he was not taken into his cells instead he was kneeling in front of Thanos. "I give you your first mission. There is a powerful cube named Terrastract and I need it. Stole that from the planet Earth and bring it to me. Failure is not an option.".

When Loki is went to his mission there were Thanos and Nabula and of course, the Chitaouri. Gamora was on an another mission so she didn't know what happend. Nebula was tense because she didn't know if she will meet again with the God of Mischief anytime soon. So she decided to tell him before he walked in the portal. "I love you" that was the last sentence what she told to him, but at least she got an answer for that "I love you too." Remembering this almost made her cry. But instead she crashed into the planet named Earth. She was taken by a company named S.H.I.E.L.D.. She was asked with a lot of questions and she answered all of them freely.

In this time in another place

Loki was remembering the time he spent with the assassin named Nebula. There was not a single day when her name cannot crossed his mind. She was his only hope in that hellish place. The way they parted was painful even for him. But now he has to concentrate, because they about to land on Midgard and he knows that the Midgardians not the fond of him. "It's nice to see you again raindeer games." said an annoying voice what belonged to Stark. "I do not intend to destroy Earth. I'm over with it." "But we never be sure. After all, you're the God of lies." Then Loki was taken into one of a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. "It's good to see you again Loki" said a voice next to him "I'm suprised. What are you doing here?" "I wanted to go and kill Thanos but I crashed into this planet." "Don't be angry. Thanos will come to Midgard because of the infinity stones. You will have planty opportunity to kill him.". And then Thor stepped into the cell of the two. "You're Thor. What happend to your hair?" "How do you know about me?" "One word: Loki. We was kinda friends." "You had a friend and I didn't knew about it?" "I have a lot of things you don't know about it. And, what happend to you Nebula?" " I went to kill my sister but she fund some new friends and they called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy." "Exactly like that, your brother is in a same kind of team called Avengers. And I bet that he had an Earthling girlfriend who got some kind of power and somebody wanted to use her." "How did you know?" "My sister has a boyfriend as well." "That makes sense." "I'm here if you weren't notice me." "We don't care about you blondie." "Yes, she only cares about me! She confessed her undying love for me once." "Sometimes I think that was a stupid idea." "But I love you too. " "I know that. Someday we are going to be the best team in the universe." "We will have our EVIL BUSINESS." "And my sister is coming for me. Your brother will enjoy Gamora's company. But be careful with Quill. He is an asshole." "That's a good thing." "So you saying that The Guardians of The Galaxy is coming for you?" Said Stark "With peace." "That's good. I can engage you in front of your sister!" "That's genius! She will be so jealous!" "And Thor will be so jealous too! Right brother? I know you broke up with Jane." "Your happiness is very important to me. I would be the happiest person if you got married."

"They are here. Come with us." Said Stark "I will give you and Raindeer the most expensive wedding of all time." "That's good." "Hello strange guys from somewhere else" "Hello Gamora." Said Nebula "I have good news! I got engaged! Now you can be jealous." "That's funny. This hole planet is funny as shit. By the way, I'm Rocket Racoon and he is Teenage Groot" "I am Groot." Said the tree like creature. "I'm Drax the destroyer, and she is Mantis." "Hello humans!" Waved the girl next to the big guy. "I'm Peter Quill and I'm from this planet." "Oh, so you are the asshole. If you didn't heard about me I'm Loki... Of Asgard." "It's nice to meet you again Loki. When I saw you last time you were tortured by The Other and you were begging to die." "Those times are over sister-in-law." "Times are changeing and I no, we don't want any truble. I had enough with Thanos and his followers. I will live in peace with him in the rest of my life." Said while pointing at Loki "And I invite you to my wedding, Sister." "That's kind from you. Of course I will go to your wedding."


End file.
